Such a formwork panel where the edge webs of aligned and contiguous formwork panels lie directly against one another is known from German Patent Specification No. 21 37 505. Bolts traversing keyhole-like openings in the edge webs serve as the connecting means for fastening together the edge webs lying against one another and have a stop projection and a counter-stop arranged in spaced relationship thereto.
German Patent Specification No. 24 03 325 discloses comparable formwork panels where the edge webs of adjacent formwork panels lie indirectly against one another, that is to say, intermediate parts or spacers are provided between them, while compensating elements may also be provided between such edge webs of aligned, neighbouring formwork panels.
In these known solutions, the edge webs are plane to enable them to lie tightly against one another or to enable intermediate parts to be inserted. However this results in that the stiffness of these edge webs is limited and hence the formwork panels can have only a limited loading capacity.
It is therefore also known, e.g. from German Offenlegungsschrift 27 16 864, to use hollow sections instead of edge webs of flat material. Hollow sections have a greater stiffness, but they also lead to edge webs with large cross sections and correspondingly elaborate connecting means, as well as to considerably higher weights of the formwork panels. In the case of the profiled edge webs according to German Offenlegungsschrift 27 16 864, a C-shape has been selected as the cross section, wherein that free edge of the section which is remote from the forming surface is directed towards the latter and hence does not limit the greatest width of this edge section.